


Hear My Cry

by aidennestorm



Series: Let Mine Be the Last Sacrifice [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Choking, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: After learning of Hawke’s sacrifice in service to the Inquisition, Anders copes… poorly.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Anders/Female Hawke/Justice, Anders/Justice (Dragon Age), Female Hawke/Justice
Series: Let Mine Be the Last Sacrifice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176677
Kudos: 26





	Hear My Cry

Anders is dying. 

His cursed lungs draw breath; his traitorous heart beats. But he will never again feel the silken black of her hair or the raised scars knitted into soft skin, see the glint of noon-sky eyes or her blinding, teasing grin. Gone is the protective crush of her embrace and her deadly dancing combat, no more templar blood on her sword nor _then we will be fugitives together—_

Her light is burnt out and he is _dying_ in the empty, cruel world she left behind.

 **_You must rest,_ ** Justice nudges, agitated under their skin. **_If you will not eat, at least do this._ **

_“Marian,”_ he keens, nails digging into his arms as he holds himself and shakes. Justice’s familiar resonance can’t contain the void inside him, dark and deep and widening by the second.

 **_She would not want you to suffer._ ** There’s a brief pang of hesitation, Justice seeking words of reassurance that have never come easy. **_I do not want you to suffer._ **

_Too damned late._

**_Anders._ ** **Please** **.**

He’s never heard Justice _beg_ before. 

It startles him enough that he’s too slow to shove away the flashes Justice drags from memory: sharp heat curling around Anders’ spine, their crackling blue hands grasping Marian’s thighs. Movement and sweat and mingled moans, moments when they found much needed solace in a bed-tent-cave always large enough for three. 

And even earlier—another life ago—his own touch in the cavernous shadows of a solid stone tower, desperately trying to hold onto something, _anything_ alive. 

**_You are more likely to sleep when your body is sated. Please, let me._ **

Anders stills except for the arm Justice now commands. It’s not until glowing fingers trail from his cheek to the tense line of his throat that an idea bursts bright and feverish in Anders’ mind. He feels Justice’s confusion and immediately takes advantage, slamming their hand around his neck and _squeezing,_ forcing a torrent of magic through Justice’s strength to rend from the inside out—

Justice tears their hand away and pins it against the bedroll; their body shatters into lightning and a thunderclap roar. **“No! I will** **_not_ ** **allow it!”**

 _“Justice,”_ Anders rasps, anguished; it means _don’t stop me,_ means _this is just,_ means _she’s waiting for us in the Fade and we can’t leave her alone, let me go love let me leave I can’t I can’t I can’t!_

Anders shuts their eyes tight amid the onslaught of panic and Justice opens them a moment later—

Justice opens _his_ eyes, feeling Anders hiding devastated within him and Marian’s absence beside him, and he _aches._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is aidennestorm and I’m officially justhanders trash... *waves*
> 
> Thanks to my beta for the read and for always being down for the angst! ;)


End file.
